Pumps can be used to transfer liquid from a source to a target delivery location, such as from a storage vessel to a remote use vessel. A variety of pumps are available to transfer a variety of fluids, including liquids. Positive displacement pumps can be used to force a liquid, through positive displacement, from one location to another. Pumps that are designed to transfer liquids may be susceptible to damage when they are operated in the absence of the target liquid, for extended periods of time, which may lead to higher operational costs associated with pump repair, pump and system maintenance, pump replacement, and operational down-time.